Crazy Beautiful
by Emmi82
Summary: A crazy city. A crazy industry. Working, socializing, and living with some of the country's most beautiful people. It was their life. So a casual relationship made sense. But at some point you have to choose. You can't be friends with benefits forever.
1. A Crazy Life

**Crazy Beautiful**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm starting a new story. It was one of those situations where I couldn't get this off my mind and I needed to get it out. I know I have 2 incomplete stories, but I don't think it is that big of a deal. I'm not giving up on them. I really hope you like this, it's unlike any story I've ever written. And just to clarify, the story is in no way similar to the movie Crazy/Beautiful, despite the title. So once again, I hope you like it!!**

There were many good things about being a guy living with three women. You didn't have to go through the entire process of getting a girl into bed to see a girl in lingerie. It was pretty much guaranteed that you wouldn't have to resort to eating pizza every night. If you're sick their maternal side will kick in and at least one of them will take care of you. The fact that they were models made the situation even better for Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, and Brett Williams. So it was safe to say that they enjoyed their living situation.

"You fucking bitch!! You stole my flat iron!" Well, they didn't always enjoy it.

The three guys groaned in unison as the high-pitched scream awoke them from their deep slumbers.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!!! This is mine!! Newsflash bitch, we have the same one!!!" Three groans were heard once again as their blonde roommate defended herself.

"Ugh!!! You're such…a whore!" The three boys couldn't help but laugh at the awful comeback. However, as soon as a crash was heard, the laughter immediately ceased. Knowing they had no other option, they all reluctantly got out of bed. Still only clad in boxer shorts, they made their way out of the bedroom to the kitchen, where they were confronted with a brunette beauty, sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Brett and Chad, knowing that someone might get hurt if they didn't get to the girl's side of the condominium as soon as possible, just kept walking. However, things were different for Troy.

"Good morning," he greeted with a smile, before pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Morning," she smiled back.

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton had a strange relationship. To them it was simple and easy, but to everyone else it was extremely complicated and made absolutely no sense. They were definitely not just friends, but not a couple. They weren't just 'fuck buddies' because fuck buddies usually don't cuddle after sex. The title that described them best was 'friends with benefits'. Although to them this was the easiest way to go about things, it came with multiple unwritten and unspoken rules. No PDA except for in clubs or bars, where there was alcohol flowing and pretty much no such thing as too much PDA. Making out with others was allowed, but not in the presence of one another. Dating someone else was okay, but it meant no more hooking up with each other. No getting mad or jealous. And most of all, no secrets. It had been like this for almost a year, and surprisingly enough, it worked.

"So, you have a shoot today, right?" Troy asked as he made himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, some new swimwear line."

"Which would explain the fruit." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Troy as he sat down next to her, and he just gave her a pointed look.

"Just be happy I'm eating something and not throwing it up after," she shot back and he just sighed.

Troy loved his job, there was no doubt about that, but he couldn't stand what his employers did to his female counterparts. He hated seeing girls he cared about stress about their weight when they had gorgeous bodies. It killed him to hear the sound of a woman, who could not be more beautiful, throwing up her food. Obviously he knew how important body image was, after all, it was the modeling industry. However, he never imagined how far these girls would go to make sure they had the 'perfect figure'. If there even was such a thing.

It all started when the girl he cared about most, became one of these girls. He had come home late from a shoot, to find the condo empty. As soon as he was about to call to find out where everyone was, he heard a sound coming from the girls' bathroom. The sound of a girl throwing up. He will never forget the image of Gabriella hunched over the toilet. After practically forcing her to stop, he pulled her into his arms, where she sobbed into his chest. She eventually admitted that the casting directors for the runway show she was auditioning for told her that she needed to lose 10 pounds. Troy can't remember ever being angrier than he was at that moment. But despite his fury, he held her throughout the night, whispering soothing things into her ear, and continuously telling her that she was beautiful.

It was that night that they shared their first kiss. So even though it was the night that brought them together, Troy would erase that night in a second, if it meant Gabriella not ever having to go through what she did. It had opened a door, and to say it simply, there were more than a few times where things got rough.

"Don't joke about that." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"You know I…"

"Get the fuck off me Chad!!!" Troy and Gabriella couldn't help but break out into laughter at the sound of Sharpay screaming at Chad.

"Sharpay v. Nicole round five hundred and seventeen has officially reached it's breaking point."

"Don't even try missy. You fight with Nicole just as much."

"Not over hair products!" Gabriella defended.

"Whatever you say." She shot him a death glare, which just led him to laugh. "Anyway, who's the shoot with?"

"A guy and a girl I've never met and Rob." As soon as the name left Gabriella's mouth a massive smirk appeared on Troy's face.

"You gonna fuck him this time around too?"

"Fuck you. You of all people should not be talking." Troy raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I'm not judging. Just asking. But you know what's funny?"

"What's that?"

"If I said that two years ago you would get really nervous and turn bright red. You were such a good one. What happened?" Gabriella shook her head and rolled her eyes, used to the teasing.

_Gabriella was scared as hell. For good reason. Eighteen years old, away from home for the first time, in a big city, knowing no one. She hardly had any guy friends in high school, and she was about to live with three. She was about to become part of an industry she knew nothing about. You'd have to be insane to not be scared. It was something she had never anticipated. If someone had told her a year ago that she was going to move to Miami to pursue a career as a model, she would have asked them what drugs they were on. Yet, here she was, Elite Model Managements newest model. _

_It all began with a simple dinner. Her parents had invited some old friends who were visiting Seattle from Miami over for dinner. Her mother had gone to law school with the woman, Renee, and her husband, Jon, was a photographer. Although Jon knew Gabriella was beautiful when he met her, as a photographer he knew that just because a woman is beautiful in person, it doesn't mean she will be striking on camera. Then he saw the photographs of Gabriella on the wall. From that moment, he knew that his friend's daughter had amazing potential as a model. _

_The Montez family had of course been shocked to hear this. They knew their daughter was beautiful, but actually using her beauty as a career, it was crazy. She was a quiet, shy, straight A-student who loved math and science and was ivy-league bound. Not exactly model material. But even though just like her parents, she flagged it off, knowing it was ridiculous, she couldn't help but accept Jon's business card, when he offered it to her at the end of the night. _

_As she lay on her bed staring at the card, she would think about her life and her future, eventually coming the conclusion that she had never done something crazy or spontaneous. So she called him. One phone call had led to another and before she knew it she was telling her parents that she was deferring from college to go to Miami and model. They hadn't exactly been happy, but after a lot of tears and screaming they accepted it. _

_So here she was, at Miami International Airport, asking herself what the hell she was doing. After getting her two suitcases, and thanking the older man who had helped her after seeing her struggle to do so, she made her way to the taxi stand. For the first time since she had landed, a feeling of relief had washed over her body, for she didn't have to go searching or wait for a taxi. The cab driver put her suitcases in the trunk as she climbed in. _

"_Where to?" The man asked as soon as he slid into the driver's seat. She began to frantically search for the little piece of paper, trying to find the address, feeling stupid that she didn't think of it before._

"_Umm…it's called The Portifino Tower…I have the address somewhere…"_

"_It's okay, I know where it is." Gabriella sighed in relief and smiled at the cab driver thankfully. As he began to drive to her new home, she stared out of the taxi in awe. She had never seen anything like it. It was so sunny, full of life. Everything was so eccentric, so unique. She was so caught up in the environment that she didn't even notice the fact that they had arrived. As soon as she paid the driver and stepped out of the cab, her jaw hit the floor. The building must have been 50 stories._

"_Welcome to the Portifino Tower miss, how can I help you?" She whipped her head towards the man, still in shock._

"_Umm, I'm moving in…" _

"_Oh okay, why don't you go to the front desk and we will grab your luggage." Gabriella just nodded, still surprised, not expecting to be treated like she was arriving at a hotel. She slowly made her way into the lobby of the condominium, even more in awe. It was beautiful, extremely modern and everything looked perfectly placed. _

"_Welcome to Portifino Tower, how can I help you?" The woman at the desk asked as soon as she approached. _

"_Hi, my name is Gabriella Montez. I'm moving into the Elite Model Management condo today." _

"_Of course! We've been expecting you Ms. Montez," she replied and Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the welcoming feeling. "I'm just going to have you sign these and I will grab your keys." _

"_Okay." Gabriella briefly read over the few papers that had been placed in front of her, and signed them all. _

"_Okay, you are on the 21__st__ floor, condominium 2113, here are your keys, the elevators are to the left and someone will bring your luggage up right away." Gabriella smiled and thanked the woman, before walking over to the elevator. Her heart pounded as she did so, getting even more nervous. Once again, wondering what the hell she was doing, she made her way up to where she would be living for…well she had no idea for how long. As soon as she found the door with a plaque that read '2113' she took a deep breath before opening the door. As soon as she did, she gasped. It was amazing. Just like the lobby, it was modern, but simple, it kind of reminded her of a Real World suite. Immediately hearing voices, she nervously walked down the hallway, wondering what her new roommates were going to be like. As soon as she reached the end of the hallway, she opened the door, and immediately froze at the sight of her four new roommates in the kitchen. There were two girls and two guys. The two girls were screaming at each other and the two guys were holding them back so they wouldn't hit each other. She was in such shock that she didn't even process as to what the girls were yelling about. Too frightened it wasn't until the red head girl stormed out of the room that she made her presence known. _

"_Umm…hi." Three heads whipped towards her. "I'm…I'm Gabriella…I'm gonna be your new roommate." All their eyes widened. Once the shock wore off the African-American boy looked down at the blonde girl who was still in his arms. _

"_Good job making a good first impression." She shot him a glare before escaping his grasp and making her way to Gabriella with a smile on her face. _

"_Hey, I'm Sharpay Evans, welcome. I'm sorry you had to witness that. You will soon that Nicole is an over-dramatic bitch, and she tends to push my buttons." Gabriella couldn't help but giggle. "Anyway, that's Chad and Brett."_

"_Nice to meet you guys." _

"_You too." _

"_And obviously Nicole was the one who walked out, and Troy is at a shoot, so you'll meet him later. Why don't I show you around?" Gabriella smiled widely, extremely happy at least one of her roommates was sweet. _

"_Ok." _

_Later that night, Gabriella plopped down on the chaise lounge that rested on the balcony. She sighed, happy that finally the crazy day was over. Just as she did, her phone rang. She removed it from her pocket, and didn't even need to look at the caller ID. She knew who it was. _

"_Hey mom."_

"_Gabi! Finally! I've been so worried!" Most of the time Gabriella would roll her eyes at her over-protective mother, but this time around her heart melted, knowing that her mother wasn't over reacting. Plus, it was nice to hear a familiar voice._

"_Sorry mom, it's been really crazy." _

"_It's okay. So how was your flight? Did you get to the condo okay? How are your roommates? Are they nice to you?"_

"_Yeah, it was good. And they're nice." _

"_Oh thank god, tell me about them." _

"_Well there is Sharpay. She's really sweet. She gave me a tour of the place and helped me unpack. She's pretty crazy, she has a lot of energy, but I can tell she's one of those people who's fun to be around. Then there's Nicole, I haven't really talked to her, she left right after I got here," Gabriella lied, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to tell her mother that the girl was a complete bitch and gave her the cold shoulder. "Then there's Chad. He's really funny and goofy. And Brett. He's just calm and chill. There's Troy too, but I haven't met him yet." _

"_That sounds great sweetie."_

"_Yeah it is." After talking for a few more minutes, Gabriella hung up the phone, tears welling up in her eyes. Although she was sitting on a balcony, looking out over the Atlantic Ocean, she missed Seattle. _

"_You must be Gabriella." Gabriella jumped and wiped her tears as quickly as possible, before turning around to see probably the most attractive boy she had ever seen. _

"_Umm yeah. Troy?" He smiled, making his way out onto the balcony. As soon as he came within a few feet of her, her breath hitched at the sight of his stunning baby blue eyes. _

"_That's me. Can I join you?" Not being able to find words, she just nodded, leading him to sit down on the chaise next to her. "So how's Miami treating you so far? I talked to Chad. I heard you got quite the greeting." Gabriella laughed at the mention of Sharpay and Nicole's fight._

"_Yeah, it was pretty crazy." _

"_Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Gabriella looked at him in shock. _

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Oh yeah. That was what we would consider a mild one. Nothing broke. Just wait. It's actually really funny." _

"_I'm sure." _

"_So, you didn't want to go out with everyone tonight?"_

"_No, I'm pretty tired. It's been a crazy day." Troy nodded. _

"_Yeah, I can imagine. But don't worry, there will be many more opportunities." Gabriella froze. The fact that she was tired wasn't the only reason she didn't go out with her roommates. Truthfully, she had never been to a club. She had never even been to a big party. She didn't have a fake ID. She didn't drink. But she wasn't about to admit that. _

"_Umm, yeah," she replied and he smiled, leading her to look at him confused. _

"_Not the type to go out to clubs, huh?" Her eyes widened, and she tensed up, worried that he was going to make fun of her and tell everyone, even though he did seem like a nice guy. Troy noticed this and chuckled. "Don't worry, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with that." Gabriella smiled, feeling truly comfortable for the first time since she arrived in Miami. _

"What happened? What happened is I was corrupted. And who's fault is that?" Gabriella shot back and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey you told me you wanted to let loose, how was I supposed to know that you were gonna turn into a nympho."

"Shut the fuck up." Troy couldn't help but smirk amused, leading her to shoot him yet another death glare.

"Whatever you say love." Just then they heard the door slam, followed by Chad, Sharpay, and Brett entering the kitchen.

"I swear to god if that bitch doesn't move out soon, I will flip out."

"Cause you haven't done so already?" Troy asked Sharpay confused.

"Shut the fuck up."

"You know that is second time in like 60 seconds that I was told to shut the fuck up?" Both Gabriella and Sharpay smiled.

"Hardly a record for us," Gabriella replied.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, have you heard the news?" The four other models looked at Sharpay wondering what the hell she was so excited about. "Elite is buying the condo across from us. There's gonna be more model housing." She then turned to Gabriella. "Which means hot boys right across the hall, which means you won't have to resort to sleeping with Bolton every night." Gabriella blushed as Chad and Brett broke out into laughter.

"Hey Shar." Sharpay turned to Troy and smiled like she had not just dissed him.

"Yes?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

If there was one misconception about the life of a model it was that it was glamorous. That couldn't be more false. And although Gabriella was all glammed up, she had never felt so gross in her life. She had been sitting on a boat for hours in the hot Miami sun and being all sweaty while having to lean against a guy who was even sweatier was not fun. Therefore, she was pretty relieved when the photographer told them to take a break and she was able to go inside and sit down.

"I'd throw you in the ocean to cool you off, but the hair and make up people would probably be pretty pissed at me." Gabriella turned to Rob and chuckled.

"Yeah, but thanks for the offer."

"Anytime," he replied, sitting down next to her. "So we haven't had a chance to catch up, how's life?"

"Great. You?"

"No complaints. How's everything going at the house?"

"Insane. As always. Sharpay and Nicole got in a fight over a flat iron this morning."

"Of course they did," he laughed. "I still have yet to figure out how management has no idea about any of it."

"You and me both."

"Anyway, you still fucking Bolton?" Gabriella turned to him and narrowed her eyes leading him to chuckle.

"That's none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed harder as Gabriella simply gave him the finger. "That relationship makes no sense to me."

"It doesn't make any sense to a lot of people, but it works."

"I know, which is the crazy part."

"Yep."

"Rob!! Gabriella!! We need you back on set!!" Both models groaned before standing up and making their way back into the hot Miami sun.

* * *

Troy looked at the clock and sighed. 12:30. Gabriella's shoot wasn't supposed to go this long. Which meant that she had most likely gone home with Rob. Finally coming to the conclusion that he was going to spend the night alone, he shut off his iPod and turned off the light. Just as his head hit the pillow he heard the door open. He smiled widely. She hadn't gone home with him. His smile widened when he heard his door open. After a little bit of rustling around, in which Troy knew meant Gabriella was changing into his clothes. She crawled into the bed without saying anything. It always amused him how different things were. He always found it adorable when she would shyly tap him to wake him up and nervously ask him if she could sleep in his bed, but he had no problem with the way things were now. It didn't take two seconds before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"You didn't go home with him." She shook her head.

"I wanted to spend the night with you."

"Why's that?" He whispered in a flirtatious tone.

"Cause you're my number one." He smiled and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"Good, cause you're my number one girl."

**Please Review!!! I really hope you liked it!!! **


	2. Things Change

**Crazy Beautiful**

**A/N: First off, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a little trouble figuring out where I wanted to go with this chapter, and then once I finally got started on it, my computer broke. Luckily I have my mom's computer, so I was able to finish it. Second, I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews!!! I was so nervous, cause when I first posted the chapter, not that many came in, but then all of a sudden their was a flood of them and it made me so happy!!! So thank you so much, and I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.**

Elite Model Management. The most prestigious modeling agency in the world. It was the agency that behind the most famous models in the world. The models that were household names. The ones known as supermodels. Tyra, Heidi, Gisele, Adriana, Alessandra. All represented by Elite Model Management. Elite models were the best. Not only in front of the camera, but behind the camera as well. If you were an Elite model, you had to live an elite lifestyle.

This was the reason that the models they housed lived in a building that had one of the most beautiful views in all of Miami. It was the reason that the condo was over two thousand square feet and was bought for over a million dollars. This was why they were given a BMW convertible and a Range Rover Sport. It was why they wore only designer clothes, even though their bank accounts made it clear that they couldn't necessarily afford them. It was the reason as to why they were presently sitting in the VIP section in one of Miami's hottest clubs.

Yes, it was good to be an Elite Model. And as Troy lounged back into the booth, taking a sip of his Jack and Coke that had been served to him by a gorgeous waitress wearing practically nothing, not taking his eyes off the two models dancing provocatively with one another, he was certainly reminded of this.

However, it was only one of them that made life really good. And as he caught the eye of the brunette beauty who was swaying her body to the music, he knew that good wasn't going to be able to begin to describe what the night was going to become.

Gabriella smiled seductively as her frequent lover's eyes traveled up and down her little black dress clad figure, before making her way over to him. He immediately put his drink down, knowing what was to come, for it had happened so many times before.

As soon as she approached him, she placed one knee on either side of his legs, straddling his waist. And as she linked her hands behind his neck, he placed his hands on her waist.

"So are you gonna come dance with me?" She asked flirtatiously, while flipping her hair to the side.

"I'm actually pretty happy with my current situation." She smiled before pulling herself closer to him so their chests were pressed together. She placed her mouth next to his ear.

"Is there anything I can do to make you really happy?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." She couldn't help but giggle, but did not hesitate before capturing his lips with hers. He wasted no time responding. The kiss turned steamy and passionate, and within no time, it was as if they were the only ones in the crowded nightclub.

"Looks like we're sleepin in the girl's room tonight." Brett looked over Chad and rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised it took this long." Just then Gabriella pulled away and held up her index finger as to say 'one second'. She reached behind her and picked up her Cosmo. She began to down the drink and as Troy laughed, Chad and Brett's eyebrows shot up.

"As much as I hate to say this…Sharpay was right." Chad nodded in agreement.

"I know."

"_So what do you think of Gabriella?" Sharpay asked Chad and Brett as they sat down to lunch at a hip South Beach restuarant. Their new roommate had arrived less than twenty-four hours earlier, and Sharpay, being Sharpay, needed to know what everyone was thinking. _

"_She's hot." Sharpay immediately gave Chad her signature 'are you a fucking idiot?' look. _

"_Yes, cause Elite was going to hire a girl who's fuckin ugly." _

"_I'm just saying," he defended and she rolled her eyes. _

"_I agree, but she doesn't really seem like a model. She seems very goody two shoes. I didn't expect someone like her to move in," Brett added._

"_Yeah, but I don't think that's gonna last." Brett and Chad both looked at Sharpay confused. "Come on. She lives in a house with five models who go out on a regular basis in Miami. You really think she is gonna stay innocent?"_

"_I dunno, she seems pretty shy and reserved." Sharpay nodded, realizing Brett had a fair point. However, then her thoughts traveled to the events that had occurred a few hours earlier. How Troy had hugged Gabriella when he came into the kitchen for breakfast. How her cheeks had turned a little pink when he did so. How Gabriella had smiled when she informed her that she and Troy had stayed up until 1 AM just talking. _

_An amused smile spread across Sharpay's face and Brett and Chad once again looked at her in confusion. _

"_Yeah, but just you wait. She's gonna come out of her shell." _

Much to their surprise, instead of continuing the make-out session with Troy, as soon as Gabriella put the drink down, she said something that they couldn't hear and stood up. He nodded as she walked off. Both Chad and Brett smirked.

"So does this mean we aren't sleepin in the girl's room tonight?" Troy laughed and shook his head at Chad's hopeful question.

"She just went to the bathroom. And don't sound too upset, we all know you have no problem sleeping in Shar's bed." Troy smirked as Chad glared at him and Brett broke out into laughter. However, before he could retort they were interrupted.

"Hey boys!" They turned to see Keri, an Elite Model Management employee walking towards them. Keri worked in the Model Relations department at Elite, and her focus was on the six models that Elite housed. She dealt with everything that had to do with 2113, transportation, allowances, but most importantly, she was the one who made sure that made sure that they represented Elite properly. In other words, it was her job to make sure that Chad and Brett didn't do things that would get them arrested for public intoxication, or that things between Nicole and Sharpay didn't get too bad while there were people or around, or that Troy and Gabriella kept their hands off of each other at industry parties. Therefore, most people would probably think that they couldn't stand her. Yes, sometimes they would get annoyed when she acted too much like a babysitter, but otherwise they were grateful for everything she did. She only stepped in when one of them crossed the line and they were okay with that.

As she approached the three guys, they all stood up and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Gabriella?" She asked, already seeing that Sharpay and Nicole were dancing with some other Elite models, separately of course. Chad and Brett smirked at the fact that she directed the question to Troy.

"Bathroom." She nodded before sitting down next to Brett.

"So Sharpay said Elite's gonna house more models, what's the deal with that? Is it just gonna be the same thing?" Chad asked.

"It's just in the early stages, but not really. They wont be giving back to the company in the way you guys do, like they wont be going to events to represent the company, they wont have the privileges or ammeneties you guys have."

"So we're the cooler ones." Keri rolled her eyes.

"Yes Chad."

"But aren't they living like right across from us?" Keri turned to a confused Brett.

"Yeah, but they won't have a hot tub or an ocean view."

"Ok, I'm good with that." Keri once again rolled her eyes and Troy shook his head.

"Hey Keri!" They all looked to see Gabriella return and immediately sit down on Troy's lap.

"Hey Gabs, how are you?"

"Fabulous!" Keri couldn't help but laugh at the underage model's drunken state. Technically she was supposed to make sure that Gabriella didn't appear to drunk in public, but as soon as Gabriella started going out with her roommates she knew very well that there was no point in trying. "Sooo…what'cha guys talking about?"

"Well the new models aren't as tight as us. They don't get a hot tub." Gabriella's eyes lit up as soon as the word 'hot tub' left Chad's mouth.

"Hot tub! We should sooo go in tonight!"

* * *

Following through with Gabriella's idea, the roommates, minus Nicole, who even if she wasn't passed out from the alcohol, wouldn't join them, all jumped into the hot tub as soon as they got home. One by one they began to turn in, finally leaving Troy and Gabriella alone. As soon as they were, he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. They sat in silence for a moment, just taking in their surroundings. It was one of those rare times where romance overpowered everything, and although they would not speak of it, they knew they were both enjoying it.

"We haven't done this in a long time."

"Done what?" She asked back.

"Just sat out here and talked. You know, just the two of us." She nodded and leaned back into him.

"Yeah. We had some good times out here." He nodded, thinking back to the times on the balcony where they would talk about everything and nothing. It was where they got to know each other, it was where a bond that could not be broken was created.

"_Pizza's here!!" Gabriella turned around from her spot on the chaise lounge, to see Troy walking out onto the balcony with a medium Pineapple pizza in hand. She immediately smiled. She had been living in the house a week, and it was only moments like this that made her forget her homesickness. He sat down next to her and they both immediately dug into it. "So, what brought you here?" _

"_Well…" he started, before taking a bite of his pizza. "In high school I played basketball. I was pretty good, good enough to get a scholarship to University of Albuquerque. But then in a pick up game at the end of my senior year, I tore my ACL." Gabriella winced and he nodded off of her reaction. "Yeah, anyway, it was bad enough to end my basketball career, so they took away my scholarship." Gabriella's heart sank at his sad tone. "My family wasn't poor, but college is expensive."_

"_You came here to make money for college," she said in shock. It wasn't as if she was surprised that he wanted to go to college, she just didn't think he would be doing it for the money. _

"_Yeah." _

"_Wow. How were you discovered?"_

"_In a mall. I never ever thought about modeling, but they made me an offer I couldn't really pass up. So here I am." _

"_So, are you still planning on going to school?"_

"_I don't know. I didn't expect it to love it so much. So we'll see. Anyway, now that I told you my story, what's yours?" She bowed her head embarrassed. Yes, he knew very well that she wasn't a wild one, but how was she supposed to tell the most gorgeous and perfect guy she had ever met that she was an absolute nerd in high school and didn't have a life? "You can tell me, I won't judge." She took a deep breath, and looked up, realizing that he was going to find out eventually._

"_Well, I guess you could say I was the good girl in high school. Instead of going out, I stayed home and studied. I never did anything rebellious. Never broke the rules. I ended up getting accepted to Stanford." His jaw dropped. _

"_That's impressive." She blushed lightly and smiled. _

"_Thanks. Anyway, a family friend who is a photographer I guess discovered me. I realized that I had never done anything spontaneous, and nothing was more spontaneous than this. So I decided to defer from Stanford and come here." _

"_Wow…that's really brave of you." Her blush deepened and she smiled once again. _

"_Thanks." _

"We sure did."

"Things have definitely changed since then."

"Yep. But I hope most of them are good changes." She turned around so they were face to face and smiled.

"They are."

"Good," he smiled back. Their expressions quickly turned into a lustful gaze, leading them to both lean in until their lips were attached. It was a soft, chaste, kiss, unlike the one that had been shared at the club. He turned her around and placed a kiss on her collarbone. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him, and moaned in pleasure as he kissed his way up her neck, until his mouth was at her ear. "What do you say we take this into the bedroom?" All she could do was nod. Yes, things had definitely changed.

**Please Review!!!!!**


	3. Why Not?

**Crazy Beautiful**

Peace and quiet. It was a foreign concept if you lived in Elite's model housing. It was safe to say that it was rare to not have music blasting, girls screaming, or people rushing around to get to a shoot or meeting on time. When it was quiet it was deeply appreciated, especially by Troy. And as he lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought, he was definitely appreciating it. While absentmindedly stroking the brunette hair of the gorgeous model whom was draped across his chest, all he could think about was how perfect everything was at the present moment. He looked down and smiled. She looked so serene, so innocent. Despite her naked figure, it was as if she was the naïve and shy girl he had met one year prior. He had to admit, it was these moments where he missed that girl. Not that he didn't thoroughly enjoy grinding up to her on a dance floor, or the sex, cause he really did, but that wasn't the girl he fell for. He had fallen for the girl that blushed every time something sexual was said. The girl who would rather stay on the balcony and talk than go out to the club. And the worst part was, he knew very well that he was the reason she wasn't that girl anymore.

"_Hey you." Gabriella smiled, approaching the large cushion/futon as Troy patted the spot next to him. _

"_Hey," she replied sitting next to him. _

"_So what's going on?"_

"_Well I've been thinking…" _

"_Yeah…" She paused for a second, contemplating for what must have been the hundredth time whether or not she really wanted to do this. After making her final decision, she took a deep breath. _

"_So I came here because I felt like I've never really done anything rebellious or spontaneous. And even though coming here in the first place was, nothing much has really changed. I still spend most of my nights holed up in my room reading while everyone else is out having fun. I don't wanna be that girl anymore…"_

"_Gabi, there is nothing wrong with being that girl," he interrupted in a sincere tone and she nodded. _

"_I know, but I felt like I've never done anything Troy, and I want to. I want to do something crazy for once." Seeing that Gabriella was completely serious, and truly did want to let loose for once in her life he nodded. _

"_Okay. I think I can help you with that." She smiled widely, before squealing and wrapping her arms around him. _

"_You're the best!"_

"_I know."_

He chuckled to himself as he thought back to Gabriella's first club experience. How she was pulling down the hem of the mini dress Sharpay had made her wear the entire night, even though every time she did, it slid back up the second she let go of the fabric. The look on her face when she had her first taste of alcohol, even though the drink was 75% orange juice. The way she coughed for a good 5 minutes after taking her first shot. For some reason, he had found the way she was trying so hard adorable. At the vibration of his chest, Gabriella stirred. As he felt her do so, he looked down again to see her eyes flutter open. He smiled widely.

"Hey," he greeted and she gave him a tired smile.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

"I dunno, like an hour." Her eyes widened.

"What have you been doing for an hour?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You," he smiled, leading her cheeks to turn bright red.

"What about me?" she questioned flirtatiously.

"Well I was just thinking about the first night we all took you out." She groaned and buried her head into his built chest. He laughed at her reaction. She hated when anyone brought up that night, finding the way she acted very embarrassing. "Oh come on babe, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." she looked up and shot him a glare that didn't last long, for his lips hit hers just seconds after their eyes met. The kiss was short and sweet, and they pulled away with wide smiles.

"So you couldn't possibly have been thinking about that night for an entire hour…"

"No…"

"So what else?" she giggled. He smiled and thought for a moment.

"Well how cute you are when you sleep. How peaceful you look. How innocent. It makes me forget about this crazy world that we live in."

"Being with you makes me feel that way too," she responded shyly and he smiled. Nothing else needed to be said. She snuggled back into him, now completely on top of him. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her as close as possible. They lied their in a comfortable and what they might call an amazing silence, until the phone rang. They both groaned. Only moving one arm from around Gabriella, Troy reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the portable phone. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes.

"Keri, what do I owe this pleasure?" he answered in a sarcastic, annoyed tone, which made Gabriella chuckle.

"Good morning to you too." He rolled his eyes once more. "Anyway, is everyone up?"

"Well considering it is dead quiet I'm gonna say no."

"Okay, then can you pass on a message for me?"

"Sure, why not?" he once again replied with sarcasm.

"We need you guys for a party tonight. It's nothing you haven't done before, mingling, representing Elite, etc. I'll be there with a car to pick you guys up at 6:30. Got it?"

"Got it." After saying their goodbyes Troy threw the phone off the bed, not caring where it landed.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked, looking up so her chin was on his chest.

"Party tonight. We have to be ready at 6:30." She pouted her lips in the way he found so precious.

"Will you save me?"

"Of course love."

* * *

Troy looked down at his watch. It had been ten minutes. Ten minutes since one of Miami's sleeziest photographers had approached Gabriella. Sleezy to the point where you could say that Robert Stanger was the Michael Bay of photography. As he looked over to the bar where Robert was clearly hitting on Gabriella, whom was trying to be as nice as she could, he decided that it was time to step in. His fists clenched as Robert placed his hand on her arm. Although they had an open relationship, when a guy that didn't deserve Gabriella put his hands on her, Troy was a force to be reckoned with. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and put on a fake smile.

"Excuse me," he said approaching the two and they both turned to him. A feeling of relief washed over Gabriella, and for the first time in ten minutes her smile was actually genuine.

"Hey Troy. Do you know Robert?" She asked, trying to be polite, even though she wanted to get away from the man as soon as possible.

"No I don't. Troy Bolton, nice to meet you."

"You too," Robert replied as the two shook hands.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to steal Gabriella away for a moment."

"Ok…" Before Robert could say anything else, like ask for her number, Troy placed his hand on the small of her back and turned her away from the bar.

"Took you long enough," she said under her breath as he escorted her away. Before he could reply Keri approached them with raised eyebrows.

"Robert Stanger was 5 seconds away from molesting her," Troy immediately defended. Keri thought for a second then nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Elise Stein could always spot chemistry from a mile away. And as she watched the petite brunette and the boy with probably the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen, she knew that these two had chemistry. She had noticed it from the moment he had pulled her away from Robert, whom she had been standing behind. However, as she watched them interact with some other party goers, she realized that they had a type of chemistry that was very rare. Anyone could tell that they had sexual chemistry, but it was the way that he didn't let her out of his sight, or the way that she smiled when she looked at him, that made her realize that the two truly loved and admired each other. It was completely obvious. They were perfect.

Knowing from the conversation with Robert that Gabriella was represented by Elite, she made her way over to Andrea Nichols, the director of the Miami division of Elite.

"I have a question," Elise stated, after the two women exchanged pleasantries.

"Yes…" Elise turned and pointed towards where Troy and Gabriella were talking with a few other models, and Andrea followed her finger.

"Those two models over there, Troy and Gabriella, right?"

"Yes, they both are two of Elite's most promising models." Elise smiled.

"Could you introduce me to them?"

"Of course!" Elise followed Andrea, and as soon as they both approached the two models, Andrea interrupted the conversation without hesitation.

"Troy, Gabriella, may I speak with you two for a moment?"

"Yeah, of course," they replied immediately, not ever wanting to defy their boss's requests.

"This is Elise Stein, she used to the number two designer at Victoria's Secret and now has her own line coming out this fall. Elise this is Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

"It's so nice to meet you both," Elise smiled, shaking both of their hands.

"You too," they replied in unison.

"We are actually just starting our ad campaign and I would love for the two of you to be a part of it." Andrea smiled widely and Troy and Gabriella's jaws dropped. "Obviously I'll have to take a look at your profiles, but I think you two would be great for it."

"Wow thank you," Troy replied in shock.

"We'd be honored," Gabriella added, and Troy nodded in agreement.

"Well then we'll set up a meeting. We'll have someone from the agency give you a call tomorrow," Andrea said, turning to Elise.

"Perfect. Well it was nice meeting you both."

"You too," Troy and Gabriella replied in unison. Elise and Andrea said their goodbyes and Elise walked off. Andrea turned to Troy and Gabriella and looked at them with all the seriousness in the world.

"This is a big opportunity. Don't mess it up."

"Yes Andrea." She gave them a curt nod before walking off. As soon as she did, they looked at each other and smiled widely. Gabriella squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Ahem." They pulled out of their hug and turned to see Keri standing there once again with her eyebrows raised, and arms folded across her chest. Troy immediately put Gabriella down.

"We were just…"

"I don't care. Go…now." They both rolled their eyes before walking off in opposite directions.

* * *

Troy groaned, flopping down on his bed, leading Gabriella to giggle. It had been a long night. Between getting hit on by gay guys who would suggest not so subtly that if he hooked up with them they would help advance his career, to continuously saving Gabriella from sleezy photographers and designers, all while trying to keep his hands off of her, it was safe to say that he had been waiting for the moment where he could get into his bed all night. He lifted his arm up and Gabriella smiled. Scratch that, he had been waiting all night to get into bed with Gabriella.

"I have to change." He shook his head, not looking at her.

"No. Cuddle first." She smiled and her heart fluttered. She could not deny a request like that. Therefore, she kicked off her heels and climbed onto the bed. She laid down next to him and he immediately draped his arm around her, and pulled her close. She placed her hand on the small of his back and slipped it under his shirt. She softly ran her fingertips up his spine, sending chills throughout his body. She was the only one who could do this. Relax him. Give him goosebumps. She was the only one he looked at and wondered why she wasn't his girlfriend.

**Please Review!!! So you got a little insight into how Troy feels about Gabriella in this chapter, I hope you liked it. And as a little hint as to where the story is going, I'll tell you that Elise's job offer is going to be a very important part of it! I think Troy saying "Cuddle first" is probably one of my favorite things he's ever said in one of my stories. Anyway, thanks for reading!!**


	4. The Start of a New Kind of Crazy

**Crazy Beautiful**

When Gabriella moved to Miami it was safe to say that her parents weren't exactly all for it. Yes, they had accepted the fact that their daughter was no longer going to Stanford, but choosing to pursue a modeling career instead. However, if it had been their decision, she would be sticking with her original plan.

In the past year, that had changed. Surprisingly enough, they now believed that their daughter was right to go to Miami. They had always known their daughter was beautiful, and they told her all the time. So it saddened them when every time they did, she would just tell them that they were only saying that because they were her parents. That they were only saying it because they felt like they had to. She finally was confident in herself. Their daughter had broken out of her shell, had made close friends, and was finally living life to the fullest. Therefore, they couldn't help but be happy.

So they encouraged it. That was until Gabriella told her father that her newest job was for a new underwear line.

"Come on Dad, I model swimsuits all the time, it is practically the same thing. I tried on the stuff today. It's very tasteful," Gabriella defended, getting a little annoyed.

"I don't care! What kind of father would I be if I told my daughter that I was okay with her prancing around in lingerie!" Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned to Troy.

"Will you please talk to him?" Troy chuckled before taking the phone from her.

"Hey Greg it is Troy."

"How could you possibly be okay with this?!"

"Look, I understand why you are upset. But do you really think I would be letting her do this if I thought they would degrade and take advantage of her? I'm doing it with her, so I will be there to make sure that nothing that would put Gabriella in a bad light happens. Do you trust me?" Greg sighed, thinking about the sincerity in the model's blue-eyes when he had told him that he had nothing to worry about.

_It was the first time Greg and Maria had seen their daughter since she had moved. They were spending a week there and it had been going better than they had expected. It had definitely helped the situation, for Greg and Maria now officially approved of Gabriella's new lifestyle. _

_One of Gabriella's newfound obsessions, was shopping, therefore she, Maria, and Sharpay had decided to all go one afternoon. Saving Greg from what Troy knew would be absolute torture, he offered to take him to a Miami Heat game. Greg immediately accepted. _

"_So how do you like Miami so far?" Troy asked as they made their way to the game. _

"_It's great. Different, but great. I can see why Gabriella loves it so much. Plus, I get the modeling thing a little more now." _

"_Yeah, she told me you weren't to happy when she told you that she wanted to come here." _

"_That's for sure. I think now it's more about her being in this big crazy city. I worry about her." _

"_I'm sure you do, and I completely understand why. My parents were the same way. But I promise you that there isn't much to worry about. Everyone in the house takes care of each other, and I care about your daughter very much. You can trust me when I say that I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her." Greg turned to Troy, immediately noticing how serious he was. He couldn't help but smile. _

"_Okay."_

"You promise that if they start photographing her in a way that makes her look like a slut, you will step in?" Greg asked, still a little weary of the situation.

"Of course."

"Okay, well I guess that's okay then. I have to go, but tell Gabi that I'll talk to her later."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

"Bye Troy."

"Bye." Troy hung up the phone and turned to Gabriella with a smile on his face. He didn't even need to tell her what her father had said, she immediately knew.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied, handing her the phone back.

"I swear to god sometimes I think he loves you more than me."

"This coming from the person who talks to my mother more than I do."

"Touche," she replied before walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked her up and down suggestively, curious as to why she was currently displaying this kind of affection. Not that he had any problem with it. "So, no one else is home and we haven't celebrated our new jobs yet…"

Nothing else needed to be said. He smiled widely before picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. She giggled as he immediately began to walk her over to his bedroom. She placed her mouth to his ear, and bit his lobe gently, making him groan in pleasure.

"Are you excited to do the shoot with me? To spend an entire day with me when I am only in lingerie?" She whispered seductively. Blood rushed to his core at the thought, and he couldn't even respond. All he could do was nod, even though excited didn't even begin to describe his feelings about the events that would take place at the shoot.

* * *

Elise spun around in the chair behind her desk, chewing on her pen, deep in thought. Troy and Gabriella's wardrobe fitting had occurred just hours prior and it had gone exceptionally well. They both looked amazing in her line, and had displayed the same kind of chemistry they had at the party. Which is what she was curious about.

"Rebecca!" She called out and few moments later one of her young designers walked.

"Hey Elise, do you need something?"

"No but I have a question."

"Okay," she replied sitting down at the chair on the other side of the desk.

"You are a part of the young Miami scene. What do you know about Troy and Gabriella?"

"Well from what people say they are like best friends who are sleeping together. I see them making out at clubs all the time. They apparently hook up with other people on occasion, but I hear they call each other their number 1. I hear that if someone is hitting on Gabriella and Troy is there he will automatically put an end to it. Elite tries to downplay the relationship but everyone knows about it." Elise pondered her employee's response for a moment, actually surprised. She had expected that they were a couple.

"So they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Nope. They are like friends with benefits."

"Huh. Interesting."

* * *

Troy walked into the condominium in awe. Yes, theirs was nice, but it didn't even compare to the one that he and Gabriella would be doing the photo shoot in. Well then again, how could it? It was the penthouse of one of South Beach's most luxurious towers.

"You must be Troy!" Troy snapped out of his thoughts to see a young woman with a clipboard walking towards him. "If you could just follow me to hair and make up..." Troy just nodded, not reacting to her rushed demeanor. It wasn't unusual to see people like this at photo shoots. He followed her into a massive bathroom that had been transformed into the hair and make up room. He smiled when he saw Gabriella in the chair with a hair stylist and make up artist both finishing her up. She smiled back hen she saw through the mirror that he had arrived.

"Hey sweetie," he greeted, kissing the side of her head.

"Hey."

"Don't you look beautiful." She blushed and giggled. They had put extensions in her hair to give it even more volume and had teased it like crazy. To compliment the pastel lingerie she would be wearing, her make up was very soft and natural, just how he liked it.

"Thank you." After exchanging pleasantries with the hair stylist and make up artists, he took a seat in the chair next to her. The hair stylist moved behind him and ran her hands through his hair.

"So I've been instructed to give you a bedhead, disheveled look." Troy smiled, and gave a slight amused glance to Gabriella. That was her favorite look on him and he knew it turned her on to the point where he was convinced that it was the only reason she liked morning sex so much. She obviously noticed this and glared at him in response.

"Sounds perfect," he smirked and Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Ok Troy why don't you lay down," Rick, the photographer directed. He nodded before lying down on the four-post bed that was on the balcony of the penthouse, so there would be a view of the Atlantic Ocean in the shot. "And Gabriella If you could just start off by straddling him." Troy smiled widely and she shook her head, before doing as told.

"Try not to get a hard on," she mumbled teasingly so only he could hear.

"Well it's a good thing you fucked me like you did this morning or else we'd have a problem," he retorted, making her cheeks flush. But before she could make a flirtatious and teasing comeback, Rick spoke up again.

"Perfect. We're gonna start off with more of a playful theme, Gabriella why don't you grab one of the pillows and maybe hit him with it. And Troy, try to fight back a little bit, but Gabriella is the one in charge." Gabriella smiled widely and Troy turned to Rick.

"You just made her fucking day." He and Gabriella just laughed.

"Ok let's get going." Gabriella immediately began to swat Troy with the pillow, but made sure her body was somewhat turned to the camera so you could still see the bra. They were both laughing as Troy tried to fight her off by trying to grab her hands. Everybody watched in amazement as the two slipped into their own little world and began two practically wrestle with one another. They never stopped laughing and smiling, which made the playful theme come across perfectly. After the roll was finished, both of them changed, Gabriella now in white lingerie, and Troy in black boxer briefs, for they were now going to take black and white photos.

"Ok, things are gonna get a little more intimate now," Rick informed them as they climbed back onto the bed. Both Gabriella and Troy just nodded and tried not to smile, for they had to be professional. "Troy I want you to look at Gabriella like she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Can you do that for me?" Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Definitely." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Perfect."

Meanwhile, Elise and a few others were behind a computer screen, looking at the pictures that Rick had just taken. In every one they were either on top of each other or wrapped in one another's arms and Troy was looking at her like he was madly in love with her. Elise turned to Rebecca.

"Are you sure they aren't a couple?"

"Yep."

* * *

Gabriella groaned, leaning into Troy. They had just arrived back at the condo and it was safe to say they were absolutely exhausted. The photo shoot had lasted about 8 hours, for they had to do individual shots, as well as two more sets of shots with each other, each one in a different outfit. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know sweetie, I'm tired too." Finally the elevator landed on their floor and Gabriella let out a massive sigh of relief. They made their way to the apartment, then directly to Troy's room. Nothing needed to be said. They both just took off their clothes, Troy now wearing just his boxers and Gabriella just her underwear, considering bras were very uncomfortable to sleep in, before getting into bed. They instantly cuddled up to one another and Troy pecked her lips lightly.

"What was that for?" she asked in a tired tone, not opening her eyes.

"It was a good day. We make a good team." She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. We do."

**Please Review!!! Next you will meet the people who are living in the other apartment!!**


	5. It Begins

**Crazy Beautiful**

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. There is no excuse except for total writers block. I'm sorry it is a little short, but I hate filler. Anyway, I hope you like it. And btw, the name of the underwear line is Privé, which is French for 'private'.**

Rule number 1 of Portofino Tower Condominium 2113…

After a night out, if you wake up before noon DO NOT make any noise. And if you do, expect to be yelled at or potentially have things thrown at you. Not one of the roommates was a morning a person and if you woke any of them up before they wanted to after a night of partying, there would be hell to pay.

This was a rule that was never, ever broken. Therefore, when they heard someone walk in and knock on their doors at 10:30 AM, it could only be one person.

Keri.

Each roommate groaned and slowly made their way out of bed, Gabriella being the only one to put an article of clothing she didn't wear to bed on, considering she was only wearing her underwear. As they each walked into the kitchen Keri began to regret more and more that she had come so early. It started when and extremely hung over Brett and Chad walked in. It got worse when Sharpay and Nicole walked in with scowls on their faces. However, it wasn't until Troy and Gabriella walked in, Gabriella in Troy's button down, and Troy only in boxers, that she slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head. Usually she would be okay with this. But things were different this time.

This time, there were six people standing behind her. Three boys and three girls, whom had just moved in across the hall. It was safe to say that this wasn't the first impression she wanted the new models to get of the more experienced and mature ones.

"What time is it?" Chad groaned as they all walked in. Considering they were either rubbing their eyes or were too out of it, none of them had noticed the group standing behind Keri.

"10:30." A collective groan was heard, as their eyes opened. As soon as they did, they all froze. Just like the new Elite models had done when the people that they were supposed to look up to had walked into the room. Trying to cover up the awkwardness, Keri put a massive smile on her face. "Anyway, these are Elite's new models. They've just moved in next door." The roommates just nodded, too tired to even respond. "Now why don't you get dressed so we can go to breakfast and you guys can get to know each other."

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say that eating is not something you want to think about when you feel like you are going to throw up," Brett replied and Keri shot him a glare that he didn't notice while the rest nodded.

"I think lunch would be a better idea," Gabriella suggested.

"Or dinner," Nicole added. Keri rolled her eyes, and although she wasn't exactly happy, she knew that it would be better to have a meal later when they were all coherent, than to have one now when they were all extremely grumpy.

"Fine. Be ready at 1. Sharp." They all nodded before going off back to bed.

* * *

"So what did you think of the newbies?" Sharpay asked as she and Gabriella sat down at Starbucks later that day. The lunch had gone relatively well. While awkward at times, there weren't any fights, and they had managed to not completely scared away the new models.

"They seem nice. They kind of remind me of myself when I first moved here." Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"It seems that one of them, James is it? Has already taking a liking to you." Gabriella rolled her eyes at the smirk on Sharpay's face, although she did notice the way the young, attractive, Latino boy had been looking at her.

"Whatever. He's not my type."

"Because he doesn't have dirty blonde shaggy hair, bright blue eyes, and go by the name of Troy Bolton?" Sharpay just laughed at the glare that Gabriella sent her. "When are you guys gonna seal the deal anyway?" A confused look came across Gabriella's face. Sharpay had been the first one to know when Gabriella had lost her virginity to Troy six months earlier. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I meant make it official."

"Pay…"

"Come on Gabs. You guys can't do this forever." Gabriella sighed and placed her iced coffee down on the table, before leaning back into the chair.

"I know. Which is why we are doing it now. I want a future with him Shar. I want to be with him in ten years, and I feel that if we make it official now, that won't happen. You know very well how hard it is to have a relationship in our world. I feel as if we make that commitment now, it will ruin all chances of having a future together." A smile came across Sharpay's face. She knew how her friend felt about Troy, but this was the first time Gabriella had ever mentioned how serious her feelings were.

"I can see it now. You and Troy living in the suburbs…"

"Oh shut up," Gabriella interrupted, before Sharpay could continue on with the fantasy that Gabriella dreamed of on a daily basis. "Come on, let's get going. We have to get ready."

* * *

The modeling industry was like high school in more ways than one. Between the drama, the catfights, and the cliques, you could easily compare the two. Not to mention the discrimination against the newbies. It never made sense to Gabriella. Why make fun of freshman when you were once in that position?

That is until a rookie thought she could take what was rightfully hers. Well not exactly 'hers', but lets be realistic, no one wants to be replaced, especially by a freshman. And Gabriella was going to make sure that would not happen. So as she watched the young blonde flirt shamelessly with Troy, she began to formulate a plan. However, she quickly realized that she wasn't conniving or manipulative to do so.

"Nicole!" Nicole turned to her roommate, and immediately looked at her confused. "I need your help." Nicole's confusion continued, wondering what Gabriella, a girl who pretty much despised her, could possibly want from her. All Gabriella did was point to Troy and Chloe. As soon as Nicole saw what Gabriella was pointing to, she raised her eyebrows. As much as Nicole could care less about Troy and Gabriella's relationship, she did not find Chloe's actions acceptable. You don't flirt with a senior on your first day of school.

"Who does she think she is?" Nicole asked with attitude and Gabriella shrugged. "Just go up to him, kiss him, he will obviously kiss back, make it clear that you two are screwing, divert his attention to you, and she will be humiliated."

"It's that simple?"

"Yep."

"Ok then." With that Gabriella walked up to the two, and without a word took Troy by the neck and pulled him down to her, so their lips could connect. Chloe's eyes widened in shock as Gabriella began to kiss Troy passionately and at the fact that he kissed back without hesitation.

"Well hello to you too," he flirted as soon as they pulled away. "May I ask what that was for?"

"What? I can't kiss you anymore?"

"You can kiss me anytime." Gabriella smiled widely as 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship began to blast through the speakers of the club.

"Oh my god! This is my song!"

"No kidding," Troy replied and she playfully glared at him. With that, she pulled him onto the dance floor, neither of them even glancing at Chloe. She watched as the two began to grind up against one another with jealousy in her eyes, which Nicole, who had been watching the entire scene. Nicole walked over to Chloe with a massive smirk and tapped Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe immediately turned around.

"Just FYI, sleeping with Troy is not gonna help you move up in this industry. As you can see, he is taken."

* * *

In the modeling world, it was a big deal if a company used you in their ad campaign more than once. It was a huge deal they asked you back for the next one. Which is why as soon as Keri walked into the club and delivered the news, they were too shocked to move.

Privé wanted them for not only the next ad campaign, but for them to practically be the company's spokespeople. Elise wanted them at the store opening to talk to press, their pictures would hang in the store, they would appear, and most likely head the first fashion show. All of this in addition to being in print ads that would be appearing in magazines from Cosmopolitan, to GQ, to Elle, and not to mention a little magazine known as Vogue.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked, despite her drunken state. Keri just smiled and nodded.

All Gabriella could do was squeal and jump into Troy's arms. He hugged her tightly, with a big smile on his face. This was it. They were getting their big break. And they were doing it together. She couldn't be happier. Little did she know that because of this moment, the chances of having the future with Troy that she dreamed of, was about to become more and more unrealistic as each day passed.

**Please Review!!! I hope you liked it! I'm not quite sure how much the 'newbies' will be in the story and the exact effect they will have on everyone, but I can promise that their presence will create some form of drama. **


	6. The Turning Point

**Crazy Beautiful**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little while. I'm trying my best, I promise. I also have a new story 'Golden Passion' so please check that out! Also there is a little bit of a mature scene in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

Troy and Gabriella walked into the store in awe. Privé was giving them an exclusive first look at the store that would be opening in just one week. On the walls hung black and white photos of the two, some alone, but mostly of the two of them together, being intimate and playful.

"That's my favorite," Elise mentioned as she led them through the store, pointing to a photo that was in between some lace bras. They turned to see one of the 'intimate' pictures of them, leading their cheeks to flush. Troy was sitting on the couch in just pair of boxer briefs, while Gabriella was lying down, her head right above the waistband of the underwear. She was looking at the camera and he was looking at her with affection.

"This looks great Elise," Gabriella complimented.

"Thank you. Anyway," she said turning, so she was completely facing them. "About the opening, there will be a lot of press, who will want to talk to you both." Troy nodded, while Gabriella tensed up. She honestly hadn't thought about the fact that she would be doing interviews, and didn't know how she felt about it. However, knowing that it wasn't something she should bring up, she immediately pretended that she was not extremely nervous by giving Elise a fake smile. "We'll send over some questions and answers to prepare you guys. I'll also send a camisole and bra for you to wear Gabriella and some boxer briefs for you Troy. I'd like it if you could sag your jeans a little bit so we can see them."

"No problem," Troy replied and she smiled.

"Great! Well that is all then! I will see you next week!" They nodded, before saying their goodbyes. As they left the store Troy looked over at Gabriella and immediately noticed her tense demeanor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Fine," she lied and he gave her a look, leading her to sigh. "I'm just nervous about talking to press. I've never done interviews before."

"Don't worry about it, they will prepare us. You will be fine." Gabriella just nodded, although she was not entirely convinced.

* * *

"Gabriella what is your favorite thing about Privé?"

"Definitely the fact that they make you feel sexy and comfortable at the same time."

"Good," Sharpay replied. "Just make sure it doesn't sound so rehearsed. Maybe add something more personal." Gabriella nodded, taking her best friend's advice into serious consideration, as she prepared her for the next day. However, before Sharpay could read the next question off the paper, Gabriella froze.

"What do you mean personal? Like it makes me feel sexy because when I am wearing one guys look at me like they wanna fuck me!" Sharpay rolled her eyes just as Troy walked into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She's just helping me prepare for tomorrow," Gabriella quickly responded.

"She's freaking out," Sharpay added, leading Gabriella to glare at her and Troy to roll his eyes.

"Ok get up. Let's go."

"Troy…" she protested with a whine. He gave her a stern look and she sighed, knowing there was no way she was going to win the argument. She got up and he placed a hand on her lower back before leading her out of the apartment.

"Where are they going?" Chad asked as he walked into the kitchen just as Troy and Gabriella walked out.

"Hotel, motel. Any place where they can fuck without being bothered."

"Gabriella's stressed?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Troy I don't have time for whatever it is you have planned right now. I need to be practicing right now," Gabriella whined as they walked into the suite of one of Miami's hottest hotels. Between the fact that it was the off-season and Troy knew one of the guys that worked at the front desk, they had quickly got a room for a great price.

"No, you need to relax," he corrected.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she asked impatiently. He didn't respond, just walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"That's what I'm here for," he whispered in a husky tone, which would have made her hot if she wasn't so annoyed.

"Troy…" she protested as he led her to the bed. He turned around and looked at her with frustration.

"Can you just trust me babe?" She sighed, realizing she didn't have any reason not to.

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now lie down." Rolling her eyes she lied down on the bed.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked as he climbed on. He kneeled by her waist and placed his hand on the most private part of her body.

"Make you let it all out. Relieve all that tension that has built up," he replied, beginning to stroke her over her shorts. She just nodded, pleasure already flowing through body. "But you have to do something for me."

"What?" she asked as he unbuttoned her shorts.

"Don't hold back. If you need to scream, scream. If you need to move your arms somewhere, move them. You think you can let go?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Good." He removed her shorts from her legs, leaving her in her thong. He immediately placed his fingers on the lace. However, he had yet to feel any wetness. "Come on baby, let go."

"I'm trying," she groaned as he ran his hand up and down her sex. He looked up to see her watching him with a focused expression.

"Close your eyes and lay back." She nodded and did as told. "Don't try to force it."

"Ok." After a few more strokes he felt a wet spot on her underwear, leading him to smile.

"There you go." He removed her thong and began to stroke her bare folds, feeling her juices on his fingers.

"Mmm Troy," she moaned, spreading her legs, giving him more access to her pussy. He began to stroke her folds faster and faster, leading her moans to increase. Despite the pleasure that was taking over her, Gabriella managed to smile softly, realizing that Troy was right. This was a great way to relax.

* * *

"You ready?" Troy asked as they neared the store. Gabriella nodded. She had definitely calmed down and was less nervous than she had been 24 hours earlier, largely due to Troy's actions the previous night, but there were still some nerves flowing through her body.

"It's more of an excitement nervous now." Troy smiled slightly before kissing the top of her head.

"You're gonna do great." She smiled thankfully as they pulled up to the store. They both got out of the car, to see that the press had yet to arrive. Outside was Maggie, Elise's assistant. She immediately greeted them and escorted them through the back door, considering there was a ribbon in front of the main entrance to the store.

"At around 3, Elise is gonna cut the ribbon and after that press will be allowed in the store, which is when you will do interviews and pictures," Maggie informed them as they walked in.

About an hour later, the ribbon had been cut and the store was filled with cameramen, photographers, and reporters. Things had been overwhelming to say the least. Gabriella had never had so many pictures taken of her in her entire life, outside of a photo shoot that is. She had been freaking out on the inside at first, but after a reassuring look from Troy, she had loosened up.

"Gabriella, this is Sarah Jenson, she's with 944 Magazine," Maggie introduced and the two exchanged pleasantries.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course," Gabriella smiled.

"Great. What is your favorite thing about Privé lingerie?"

"Definitely the fact that when you wear it you feel sexy and comfortable. Most bras you want to take off as soon as possible, but Privé's are so comfortable you can sleep in them," Gabriella answered easily, and had to supress a giggle considering she had found something personal to add to the answer that didn't reveal too much information.

"What are you wearing now?"

"I'm wearing the Vivienne bra. I'm obsessed with it, it's like the perfect every day bra. It comes in a bunch of cute and fun colors and is really soft and comfy. Then the classic Privé camisole." Sarah nodded, jotting down Gabriella's answer.

"So is this your favorite item from the line?"

"Definitely my favorite bra. I love the Forever line too. I have no idea how Elise did it, but she managed to make underwear where it is guaranteed that you won't have love handles. They give you confidence. Especially when you are having a 'fat day' and I which I know every girl has once in a while." Sarah laughed, agreeing with Gabriella's statement.

As the interviews continued on, they got easier and easier, Gabriella feeling more comfortable with herself. She was laughing and conversing with reporters, as if she had been doing it for years.

She had begun to enjoy it so much, that she didn't realize that she was being watched like a hawk. She had no idea that someone was completely captivated by her natural and relaxed demeanor, and that there was a person who was so extremely impressed with the fact that she answered each question with poise and perfection, without sounding fake and rehearsed.

She had no clue that the Executive Vice President of Victoria's Secret was fascinated with her.

**Please Review!!! In the next chapter you will see the aftermath of the opening, also a glimpse of Troy and Gabriella's future. After writing this chapter, it has given me more ideas for the story so hopefully the chapters will come quicker. I think I'm actually gonna start writing the next chapter now. Hope you liked it and again please review! And check out my new story!!!!**


End file.
